


The Future Mister Fiore

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu Dragneel in the Blue Pegasus Guild. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	The Future Mister Fiore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FMF]**

**The Future Mister Fiore**

**[FMF]**

**Hargeon Town, Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

"Thanks for coming with us here, Jenny." Natsu Dragneel said to his girlfriend in gratitude.

"Yeah, some things are more fun if there are more people involved." Happy enthusiastically commented.

Jenny Realight chuckled. "No problem. It got me out of the Guild and away from the Sorcerer Magazine people."

Happy gasped overdramatically. "I don't believe it! The self-proclaimed future Miss Fiore doesn't want to face the paparazzi for once!"

"Hey!" Jenny snapped in annoyance as Natsu couldn't restrain a chuckle.

The three Blue Pegasus Mages were in Hargeon at the time to trace the rumors of a "Salamander" in town that they believed was either an actual Dragon at most, or some idiot copyrighting Natsu's Guild alias at least. Jenny was all but positive it was the latter, but it never hurt to investigate firsthand, which led them to a crowd of women fangirling over a smug-looking nincompoop proclaiming himself as the Salamander of Blue Pegasus.

Natsu couldn't restrain a sigh of disappointment. "So much for that."

Giggling at how adorable a downcast Natsu was, Jenny brought his lips to her own and said. "Would beating him up make you feel better?"

Natsu then showed his characteristic smirk. "Sure would." Stepping forward to the group, he then called. "Hey, dumbass copycat!" Successfully silencing the crowd, he then showed his Guild Mark to the sweating moron. "If you're going to pretend to be me while you're using Charm Magic on women, you probably should've got a fake Blue Pegasus Mark on your body!"

With his words bringing the women out of their daze, they turned their frowns and glares sharply at the blue-haired con artist, who was eager to get himself out of his own mess. "Uh, I was just recruiting girls for a modeling magazine." He forced himself to say.

"Which magazine?" Jenny asked in seriousness. "I don't remember Sorcerer Magazine or any of its counterparts using such sleazy tactics in recruiting new models."

Gulping, the dope dug his own grave with his next words. "It's in Bosco."

"You scumbag!" A blonde girl in the crowd snapped in outrage and proceeded to beat the apparent Human trafficker with her own kicks and punches that actually both scared and impressed even Natsu.

Deciding enough was enough, Natsu grabbed the blonde by the waist and said. "Easy now, killer. You've made your point."

Calming down and seeing that it was unlikely the conman was going to get up anytime soon, the blonde blushed at seeing Natsu holding her tight and got out of his clutches and showed a grateful smile. "Well, thanks for getting us all out of a bad situation, Salamander, Sir."

Natsu chuckled. "Natsu Dragneel is just fine."

Jenny then grabbed him by the arm with a sweet smile that hid some pride and even jealousy. "Of course, when I'm done with Sorcerer Magazine, you'll be Mister Fiore, baby."

Seeing an opportunity for humor, Natsu replied. "But if I'm Mister Fiore, then wouldn't that make me King Toma and you Princess Hisui?"

Seeing more befuddlement than amusement, Natsu sweat-dropped and tried not to explain the joke when he then said. "Too convoluted?"

Sharing glances around, Happy then brought himself to sheepishly ask back. "What was convoluted?"

Natsu then facepalmed in dismay.

**[FMF]**

**Apparently, it'll take a bit before I get out of my funk, but I'll do what I can to show you all my work. And please check my Pat-reon. I never meant to sound pushy, but it's hard trying to be independent. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
